I hate love you
by cliffordlovato
Summary: Draco and Hermione experience mixed feelings towards one another, causing them both to extreme pain. But can the problem be solved, or are they bound to be in pain forever.  Language and slight violence  Hate/Love!
1. Hogwarts Express!

Hermione Granger stepped onto the Hogwarts express for her last year in school.

The war was over and Harry had won, but Harry and Ron were not going to be attending school. They were both to stay with the Weasley's, because they didn't want to go back to school. Hermione did though, she wanted to go back to finish her education. She wasn't alone though, she would be in the same year as Ginny and Luna, so she had people she could talk to. She was also after been given the Privilege of being Head girl, which she obviously took. Hermione, as much as people would be surprised of, had changed over the summer. Not really appearance wise, but personality wise. She was still very smart and sometimes very cocky, but now she was different in the way she acted. She was more laid back, confident and didn't really care about some things anymore, not important things, but minor things.

Hermione walked past a few compartments until she came to one where she saw two familiar faces. She knocked on the door before walking in and greeting them with a hello.

"Hey, Hermione. Welcome back!" Ginny exclaimed before getting up and giving her friend a hug.

"Hey, Ginny." Hermione greeted then hugged Luna.

"Welcome back, Hermione." Luna said, returning the hug.

"Glad to be back, Luna." Hermione said smiling. They all sat together then the train started to move away from the station. While they were talking there was a knock on the door. The new headmistress Professor McGonagall walked in and the three girls greeted her happily.

"Hello, girls. I'm sorry, but I must take Ms. Granger for a Head girl and boy meeting." McGonagall said and Hermione nodded and stood up. She smiled and waved goodbye to Luna and Ginny before leaving out the compartment door and following McGonagall. They made their way down a few compartments until they stopped at one. McGonagall opened the door and told Hermione to wait until she finds the head boy. As Hermione sat alone, she thought.

"_No doubt Head boy will be Zabini, or someone along the Slytherin lines. I bet if Malfoy was still in school he'd be head boy, but I guess poor precious Malfoy wasn't aloud back. I'm glad of it too." _She thought until she was interrupted, she looked over and saw McGonagall standing at the door.

"This is our new head boy." McGonagall said, but too Hermione's horror, the boy who walked into the compartment was indeed, the one and only. Draco Malfoy.

"I thought you weren't coming back here!" Hermione snapped at him, but was stopped by a warning glare from McGonagall.

"Now, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy here will be attending Hogwarts this year. Clearly because, he didn't do anything wrong, if you remember, he was threatened. What would you have done in that situation, Ms. Granger?" McGonagall challenged. Hermione wondered if she should answer that question, but went along anyways.

"I would have told someone, but still went along with it, for only a little while though." Hermione answered, with a slight smug smile on her face as she looked at Draco.

"Enough! Now, I have called this meeting because there are some things you must know before we arrive." McGonagall started, Draco took a seat, across from Hermione. "As you both know, you will be sharing a common room, it will be on the far east of the castle, and I will guide you there. When you arrive, the portrait will show a Lion and Snake. You will both choose a password together and say it to the portrait, as normal, and then that will be your new password. Do you understand?" They both nodded and she smiled. "Good, now, you can stay here for the duration of the travel. Have a good day." McGonagall then walked out of the compartment. Hermione glared at Draco, who was looking out the window, avoiding her as much as possible.

"Why did you come back?" Hermione asked pure annoyance in her voice. Draco looked at her and glared.

"Because, my mother told me I had to go back and finish my education. I didn't have much a choice either. I didn't want to leave her alone." He answered, hating the fact that he just told her he wanted to stay home with his mother.

"What about your father?" Hermione asked curiously, earning a huge glare from Draco.

"He's currently having a great and wonderful time in a really nice place, hmm, what's it called again, oh yeah, Azkaban." Draco answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Hermione felt a singe of guilt, but realized this was Malfoy, someone who tortured her for years, her worst enemy.

"Why did you come back?" Draco snapped and she shrugged slightly.

"I wanted to finish my education, so I can get a good job after graduation." Hermione answered and he scoffed.

"Like you would be hired, filthy little Mudblood." He spat at her and she glared at him, but he just looked out the window again. Even though he called her that all the time, she couldn't help but want to cry every time he did say it to her. It wasn't as if he couldn't pick on her about something she could change, but she couldn't just change her blood. Her hair did in fact change over the summer. It was much straighter than before. But he had to pick on her about her blood, what was so special about a pure-blood anyways, even though they aren't all stuck up like him.

"You know, just because you're a pure-blood doesn't mean you're the shit." Hermione said and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ooo, didn't know you even knew how to curse, Mudblood." He said while smirking and she looked at him with a straight face.

"I'm not stupid you know, and I'm not that much of a goodie-two-shoe." She said before crossing her arms.

"Whatever, let's just think of a stupid password so we can stop talking." Draco suggested and she nodded. They both thought for a moment.

"How about Collaboration?" Hermione suggested and Draco thought then sighed.

"Yeah, let's go with that, besides sooner we pick one, sooner I can stop talking to you." He said before giving a smug smile and looking out the window again.

"Okay then." Hermione mumbled before taking out her iPod and listening to music. Draco gave her an odd look and she took out one earphone and looked at him.

"You aren't aloud muggle devices in school you know?" He pointed out and she raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"Interesting school we're in right now, eh?" She said sarcastically and he glared at her.

"If you get caught, don't go complaining to me." He said and she scoffed.

"That would mean I'd have to talk to you first." She said and then put her earphone back in and listened to her 'Travel' play list.

After a while they finally arrived and Hermione put her iPod back into her bag. Draco grabbed his things and walked out as quickly as he could, as did Hermione. When they got out of the train they both shot one last glare at each other before walking to their friends.

"So, how was it?" Ginny asked and Hermione chuckled.

"I survived right?" Hermione answered and the three laughed.

"So, was it that bad?" Blaise asked Draco, Draco also chuckled.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" Draco answered with a smirk, they both laughed.


	2. Heads dorm!

Hermione and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table for the first year sorting, and other students who arrived late. Whilst Draco and Blaise sat at the Slytherin table also watching the sorting. A few children were sorted into each house, but more into Gryffindor. Afterwards Professor McGonagall stood up to make her announcement.

"Welcome back students," She began with a warm smile. "This year we have two new Head students. Let's give a good clap for Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy." Ginny gasped, she hadn't known about Draco being Head boy either. Hermione gave her an awkward smile, forced obviously. A few people clapped and then it was time to leave and go to the dorms. Hermione and Draco had to stay behind and wait for McGonagall. They both sat on the opposite tables, glaring once or twice at each other.

"Okay, I must leave for a minute or two, Filch needs to help me with something. Keep quiet you two, I won't be long." McGonagall said before walking out of the Great Hall leaving the two teenagers on their own.

"What is this detention or something?" Draco mumbled to himself, Hermione shot her head up and glared at me.

"I'm not happy about this either Malfoy, so maybe if you just shut up and stop complaining we can ignore each other and get on with our lives." Hermione spat at him. Draco stood up and walked in front of the table she was at and slammed his hands on the table, that frightened her slightly, but she wouldn't show it.

"I will not have some filth like you speak to me in such tone." He said with pure hatred. She looked up at him and smirked then stood up and also slammed her hands on the table.

"I will talk to you whatever way I want thank you very much, arrogant little ferret." She said, the smirk still plastered on her face, he looked even angrier.

"I would suggest you get rid of your attitude because I don't like it, I don't like it one bit." He snarled she chuckled then leaned in close to his ear.

"You'll just have to get used to it, Malfoy." She whispered before sitting back down and shooing him away with her hand. He didn't move. He was about to say something, probably sarcastic, before McGonagall walked in to the room and he quickly sat down in the seat across from Hermione.

"Now, if you would follow me, I will show you to your new common room." McGonagall said and then walked out. Hermione and Draco stood up, Draco glared at Hermione and she winked at him then walked ahead. When the three arrived in front of a portrait they stopped.

"Here is your new common room. I hope you like it." McGonagall said. The portrait was picture of a Lion and a Snake, they seemed to be fighting.

"Now have you both decided on a password?" McGonagall asked, the two nodded. "That's great, say it both at the same time and then it will be official." Hermione and Draco glared at each other one last time.

"Collaboration." They both said together. The Lion roared and the Snake hissed as the portrait opened. McGonagall walked in first followed by Hermione after fighting her way through the door before Draco. The common room was red, green and black. The walls were painted red with green stripes, the furniture was black.

"This is your bathroom." McGonagall said showing them the white bright room. It had red and blue towels hung up on both side of the room and the tap was both red and green.

"These are your bedrooms, Draco your's is on the left, Hermione your's is on the right. Now I must go, I will leave you to it then. Goodbye." McGonagall said before leaving and walking out. Draco and Hermione glared at each other one last time before walking to their rooms. Hermione's room was painted red with a huge painting of a Lion on top of her bed. All of her things were in her room already. Draco's room was painted red with a big painting of a Snake above his bed, his things were also in her room already. Hermione hopped onto the bed and decided to take a nap, she was going to need a long rest to prepare herself for the day ahead of her. Malfoy interrogating her every change he would get and constantly trying to piss her off. If she was lucky he would ignore her, but it was Malfoy, she forgot about that one issue. He needs his secondly dose of Hermione being annoyed, and she hated him mostly for that. But none the less she went to sleep also thinking of ways to annoy him. Because there was no way he was going to win this battle that was just about to start. Draco sat at his new desk and took out a pen and paper, he was going to send a letter to his mother. He couldn't consintrate though. The only thing running through his mind was what did that Mudblood have planned to annoy him. During this, he started thinking of ways to annoy her also. He looked at the black page he was supposed to write his letter on and then started jotting down some words. The heading of his page being 'Ways to annoy Hermione Granger.'


	3. Dreams!

Hermione woke up with a scream, she put her hand to her forehead to wipe off the sweat that was dripping down her face. She breathed heavily for a moment and took the journal and pen on top of her desk and started to write in it. She wrote:

_I Just had a nightmare, a strange one. I was walking around Hogwarts patrolling the place when I started to feel someone watching me. At first I thought it was the new first years out of bed to do a prank or something. But it wasn't. But I looked anyways. There was a tapping noise coming from the same direction, I was starting to feel really nervous. When I came to the door where the noise was coming from I slowly reached for the handle. But then the door opened by itself. I looked over and saw someone in the corner of the room, on the ground. His arms were tied by his wrists and his legs were tied by his ankles. His eyes were closed, but he had fresh tears on his cheeks. It was Draco, I couldn't tell that from afar but when I walked up to him I realised it was him. He was crying, which confused me, but I couldn't just leave him like that, so I tried to help him. I untied the ropes, this caused him to wake up. He looked at me in confusion and worry, then his eyes widened._

"_Hermione, behind you!" He shouted and I quickly turned around to see someone looking down at me. A masked person, at first I thought it was a death eater, but it wasn't._

"_W… who a… are you?" I asked shakily, I could almost feel the smirk growing on the other persons face._

"_You should know, filthy little Mudblood." The voice spoke evilly. I was very confused, the only person who has ever called me that was Draco, but he was the one who was captured. The person took off the mask and I gasped, it _was _Draco. But how? I turned around and looked at the ground to where the other Draco was, terrified and confused. Then looked back._

"_How is there two Draco's?" I asked quite rudely actually, too rude for the Evil Draco's liking. He glared at me with pure hatred._

"_There are two sides to the real Draco if you haven't noticed. There's the kind, fragile, calm, scared side, which isn't my favourite part. But then there's me, the evil, rude, dangerous, brilliant side which, I must say, is quite great." Evil Draco explained and I raised an eyebrow._

"_But Draco isn't even capable of hurting anybody, only emotionally." I said, with a slight smirk. Not the best choice to make. Before I could take it back Evil Draco slapped me hard across the face, probably hard enough to leave a hand mark. I help my cheek and looked up at him, now I was scared. He didn't show the slightest remorse, maybe because Evil Draco was telling the truth and he really was evil._

"_Silly girl." He said while chuckling. I tried to take control of the situation and put my hand on my pocket, no wand. My eyes grew wide, and then I looked up at the smirking face of Evil Draco._

"_Looking for this?" He asked as he held up my wand. I narrowed my eyes at him._

"_Give me it back now." I ordered and tried to reach for it, but, not only was he too tall for me reach it, I also fell towards him. He caught me, but not in an 'I'm going to save you to be nice' way, more of an 'I'm going to save you because I'm going to hurt you much worse' way. Which make me a tear drop from my eye and down my cheek. He hugged me, in a creepy way. I knew he was going to hit me now._

"_Don't cry," He whispered into my ear. "It's not going to make me feel bad what's so ever." The he pushed me away and I fell to the ground and hurt my right arm very badly. Good Draco ran over to where I was and helped me up._

"_Are you alright?" He asked and I nodded, Evil Draco started walking towards us. He shoved Good Draco out of the way, making him hit his head hard on the stone floor. I winced at the sight. Evil Draco chuckled and kept walking towards me as I walked backwards until I came to a wall. He kept walking though._

"_Please don't kill me." I begged, but he didn't seem to listen. He bent down and whispered into my ear once more._

"_I think it's time you wake up, but don't worry, I'll be back again." He whispered and just when I thought it was over her he scratched me on the arm. I screamed in pain, and then woke up._

When she was finished writing she lifted up her sleeves to find a bruise on her right arm where she would have hit it in the dream. Then a cut on her left arm, bleeding slightly. She gasped and then started to cry. She decided to go to the bathroom and freshen up a bit. But as she left the room she found Draco sitting on the sofa reading. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Just couldn't wait until tomorrow to see my face could you?" He asked while smirking. Hermione was afraid to say anything because now, she was terrified of Draco, but also felt bad for him. She just ignored him as she walked to the bathroom.


	4. Dosing off!

Hermione stayed up for the rest of the night, she was terrified to go back to sleep and also terrified to see Draco. She didn't know what to think about Draco now, dream or not, it opened her eyes to a new side of him. She had always though he was just mean and self loving, but now she thought of him as evil. Another side of her did feel sorry for her though, for Good Draco. She wondered had he ever had to go through something Good Draco did? Though she was too terrified to ask him. She sighed, she knew she would have to face him some time anyways. She got up off of her chair and walked to the door, she opened it and exited her room. She saw Draco on the sofa writing, she sat beside him and picked up the book on the table. Not sure if it was hers or not, she began reading.

"So, had a rough sleep last night eh, Granger?" Draco asked, Hermione's eyes widened. Was she talking in her sleep?

"Maybe had a bad dream, why?" Hermione asked and he chuckled.

"You screamed your head off when you woke up, and multiple times you shouted 'Leave me alone' or 'Please don't kill me'. It was quite amusing actually." He explained and she got a bit scared for a few reasons. She could sense the Evil Draco lurking around in her head, but Good Draco was almost gone. In her mind, every second, Good Draco would die a little, and Evil Draco would become stronger. Pretty soon there would only be one Draco left, and it would be Evil Draco. But she kept wondering if that was going on with Draco himself?

"Dra- Malfoy? Do you ever feel scared?" Hermione asked, out of the blue really. Draco glared at her, but answered anyways.

"Maybe, but why don't you mind your own business, filthy little Mudblood." He said before getting up off of his chair and walking into his room. Hermione sighed and closed her book and put it back on the table, she was hungry, and tired. But she was afraid of going back to sleep, because she knew she would dream about _him _again. But the tiredness was just too much to resist, and slowly, but surely, her eyes closed. Nothing around her could keep her awake, soon she was asleep…

_She looked around, she was in the same room as last time. But there was nobody there, yet. She heard a bang as the door slammed, she gasped and looked over. It was Draco, but she wasn't sure which one. He ran over to her with a panicked look on his face._

"_Hermione, you have to get out of here now, he's out there, and that door doesn't look like it's going to last very long." He told her, she thought then that he was the Good Draco._

"_Let her go you basterd!" Someone shouted behind the door, it sounded like Draco, so it must have been Evil Draco. Yet Hermione took no chances and looked at who she thought was Good Draco in fear. He looked at her confusingly._

"_Do you honestly think I'm the Evil one?" He asked worryingly, Hermione didn't know what to think at all. But she decided to stick to her gut instinct. She ran towards the door but was pulled back by the arm by him, he turned her to face him. Their faces too close for Draco's liking, but he spoke anyways._

"_You really are smart aren't you, well too bad you're still going to die." The person who Hermione was now sure was Evil Draco said._

"_Why me?" Hermione asked him and he smiled._

"_Because you are the one person in this world I hate the most, out of everyone, apparently nobody was strong enough to kill you in the battle, but there's nothing wrong with me killing you right now. It would be so easy, nobody really paid much attention to you in the battle, just Potter." He explained and she began to cry silently._

"_But, I've never actually done anything to you. Ever." Hermione pointed out and he glared at her then put his hands around her neck, not too tight though, yet. She squeaked in surprise when he done this, he then leaned forward to whisper in her ear._

"_Didn't say you did to anything to me, I just said I hate you, more than anybody else in the world. More than Potter and Weasley, and trust me, that's hard to do. Now, will you just be a nice girl and shut up please." He said before lifting her from her feet by her neck. She attempted a scream, but it only came out cracked and low. Suddenly Good Draco came running in, breaking the door in the process, he looked over at the two. He ran towards them and pushed Evil Draco away, Hermione fell to the ground clutching her neck softly and trying to breath. Good Draco bent down to help her, he hugged her then looked over at Evil Draco who was on the other end of the room._

"_Just stay here, Hermione. Don't do anything." Good Draco ordered her, she nodded and stood up. Good Draco was about to take out his wand before he turned around to see Evil Draco shooting a spell at him already._

"_Expelliarmus." Evil Draco shouted and Good Draco's wand flew out of his hand and landed next to Hermione. Hermione didn't dare move though, Evil Draco shot a Crucio curse at him next. He then fell to the ground in pain, this is where Hermione KNEW she had to get involved. She picked up Good Draco's wand and stood in front of his pained body and tears dropped down her cheeks._

"_Leave him alone!" She shouted, before she could do anything Evil Draco punched her in the face and she awoke._

Hermione screamed while someone shook her repeatedly to get her to wake up. She sat up with a gasp and hugged whoever it was trying to wake her for protection. She cried silently while trying to calm down.

"What have you been dreaming about? Seriously." The person asked, Hermione looked up to see Draco looking worryingly at her. She was still terrified of him, she then put her hand to her face, and it stung from the punch. She stood up and the walked slowly away from Draco.

"Please don't hurt me." She begged him, he looked at her in confusion.

"Why would I hurt you?" He asked and walked towards her. She kept going backwards until she hit a wall, she was sliding sideways on the wall before Draco put his arms either side of her.

"Granger, what's going on with you? What have you been dreaming about that's got you so scared?" Draco asked again and Hermione gulped.

"You." She answered shakily.

"What?" He asked getting frightened.


	5. Mixed emotions!

Hermione explained everything to him, about Good Draco and Evil Draco and how they both affect how she sees the real Draco. Every time she would tell him about what Evil Draco would do, he hated himself a bit. Then every time she would talk about how nice and brave Good Draco was, he would feel a bit better about himself.

"I don't know, I think that I might just have mixed feelings about you, Malfoy. One minute we're fighting and I hate you, but the next when your just being sarcastic I feel, I don't know, I like you." Hermione tried to explain, the last part caught Draco's attention. "I guess because of the fact I don't know what to think of you there are two Draco's in my mind. And as the dreams go on, Evil Draco get's stronger, and my liking towards Good Draco get's stronger, but Good Draco seems to be getting weaker and weaker."

"Are you saying that you are attracted to Good Draco?" Draco asked surprised and confused.

"In all honesty, yes. But I don't know what to think about you, because I don't know, I, I hate like you, if that makes sense." Hermione explained, Draco just nodded.

"I understand, I feel that same way, sometimes I hate you and can't stand you, but other times, I just can't help but feel, sort of close to you. Like on the train, I couldn't wait to get off of it because I hated being with you. But in the dorms all I could think of was how to get closer to you, and annoy you but hey, I wouldn't be Draco without my 'How to annoy Hermione Granger list'." He joked at the end and Hermione chuckled. She looked at him and studied him for a moment.

"Do you think that maybe, we should just try and get along?" She asked and he thought about it.

"Yes, I think that sounds like a good idea." He answered and put out his hand for her to shake. She smiled and shook it, but when their hands touched they felt something run through them. A mixture of hate and love, something neither had ever felt before. Their thoughts for one another immediately changed and they took their hands away straight away. They both glared at each other and laughed.

"You actually thought I was serious?" Draco said while laughing. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I couldn't care less about you." Hermione answered with a small chuckle. Somehow all of their hatred for one another had come back.

"I would never want to get along with some filth like you anyways. And also, you never talk back to your superiors like that, filthy little Mudblood." He spat at her and she hit him on the arm, hard. He glared at her and grabbed her by the neck, just like Evil Draco had in her dream, and slammed her against the wall. She looked at him, scared, but eyes still filled with hate. Suddenly, not knowing what had come over both of them, they kissed.


	6. Mercy!

The kiss only lasted for about ten seconds before they pulled away and glared at each other again. Draco let go of Hermione and she started to breath normal then.

"Talk back at me again, and I can promise much worse." He warned before walking away. Hermione knew she shouldn't have done anything, she should have walked away too, but she couldn't. Just because it was him, she couldn't walk away. She ran and jumped on his back, making him fall forward and hurt his arm in the process. She got up and then decided, now was the time to walk away. When she turned around she was tripped by his leg and she feel forwards like he had. He was above her now, he could have hit her, and he could have killed her if he wanted to. But he didn't, instead he held out his hand to help her up. She looked at it, and then at him, she then grabbed his hand and got up. She then turned around and walked towards her room, she thought he was being genuinely nice, until she sensed him behind her. She turned around to see him pointing his wand at her, her back was on her room door. The wand was pressed against her neck, she was looking for the door handle, without actually looking down.

"I could kill you very easily right now, and I would have no hesitation in doing so." Draco pointed out and Hermione gulped. New feelings were coming into her mind, she was slightly attracted by how dominant Draco could be. But she was still terrified.

"Please don't kill me." She begged, just as she had in the dream. Except, this wasn't a dream, she knew that he could kill her if he wanted to. Draco started to feel these new feelings too, such as the fact he couldn't bring himself to actually hurt her. He dropped his wand and then hugged her, she hugged him back. What was going on with them both? Neither understood, but at this moment, right now, all they wanted to do was hold each other.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked when they broke apart. They were both confused, they didn't want to be constantly fighting then just hug it out after. They both knew that if the cycle continued someone was bound to get seriously hurt.

"I think we should ask Madame Pomfrey, she might know what's going on with us." Draco suggested, Hermione nodded. They both walked towards the door but Hermione stopped before she exited. She turned around and looked at Draco. She then willingly done what she thought she would never do again. She kissed him, this time, with passion, not hatred, he kissed back. They both got lost in the moment until they both decided to pull away.

"I just wanted to see if that would change anything, but all it did was make me like you more then I strangely already do at this moment." Hermione explained and Draco chuckled.

"Come on, let's go fine Madame Pomfrey." He said and they walked out of the common room.


	7. Madame Pomfrey!

When they arrived at the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was just finished with a patient. She looked over at the two teenagers standing in the doorway.

"Come in, don't be shy." She said and they both walked in, she motioned to two seats beside a bed. They both sat down and she sat in a seat in front of them.

"What can I do you for?" She asked pleasantly, Draco was about to talk but Hermione did instead.

"Something weird has been going on with us, and we're getting a bit frightened about it. One minute we're fighting and literally trying to kill each other and then the next we're hugging each other." She purposely left out the kissing part and the dreams. Madame Pomfrey put a finger to her chin and thought for a minute until she nodded.

"Have you ever experienced a time where everything was completely normal and you just start thinking about each other?" Pomfrey asked and Draco looked at Hermione who just looked down at the ground. Pomfrey focused her attention on Hermione then. "Ms. Granger? Is there something you would like to add to what you have told me?"

"Well, I've been having these dreams lately, they've been about Draco. But there have been two sides to him, the good side and the evil side. I'm always in the dreams too and Evil Draco is constantly trying to kill me, but then Good Draco is always there to save me. And because of the dreams, I don't know what to think about real Draco, I don't know if he's evil or if he's good. And these mood swings we both have aren't helping at all, they just make me more confused." Hermione explained and Pomfrey nodded, she then looked at Draco.

"And what about you Mr. Malfoy?" She asked and Draco looked at Hermione and then at Pomfrey.

"Well, I didn't want to tell Hermione but, yes. I have had a dream about that. But just one. It was really where they were two Hermione's, a good and evil one. Evil Hermione tried to kill me multiple times but Good Hermione was always there to save me. But I do have a mark from the dream where Evil Hermione cut my arm slightly with a knife, not too deep though so I was able to clean it up quickly." Draco said while pulling up his sleeve revealing a cut on his arm. Hermione winced, even if it wasn't really her who done it she felt extremely guilty.

"Do you have any cuts Ms. Granger?" Pomfrey asked and Hermione nodded while lifting up her sleeve revealing a cut on her arm.

"Evil Draco done that before I woke up from the dream." Hermione explained then looked at Draco. "That's why I woke up to go to the bathroom, so I could clean it up." Draco felt guilty about that.

"I think I understand what's going on now." Pomfrey said and Hermione and Draco looked at her hopefully. "You have Lessi Verto." This caused Hermione and Draco to raise their eyebrows. Then Hermione gasped.

"I read about that before." She said in shock and Draco chuckled.

"What haven't you read before?" He mumbled, Hermione glared at him. The hatred had obviously come back.

"Lessi Verto is an uncommon, err… something, that causes enemies to fall in love but also extremely hate each other. It can also work on friends too but it is more commonly found in enemies. There is also no cure for it, they have to live with it for the rest of their lives." Hermione explained and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Know it all." He mumbled and Hermione looked at him.

"I know more than you." Hermione answered him while glaring, he glared back.

"Correct answer Ms. Granger, but that last part is not correct. There is a cure, but it's not a potion or anything. You need to find your real true love, I know it may be hard. When this happens, I've only ever seen it happen once before, you have to try and ignore your feelings for one another and focus on someone else. The more you try to fight it the more it goes away, you have to find your true love fast though. As less alarming as this may be, it is quite dangerous. If one of you go too far with your anger then what the Evil you has done in the other persons dreams will become you. And when your nice to one another just remember, never be too nice, for your own good. That kindness may be taken the wrong way and the Lessi Verto will find a way to take that kindness and turn it into love. There have been very very rare cases where the person you share the Lessi Verto with has been your true love, in fact it's only ever happened once. But just in case you two are each others true loves, to solve this you just have to fight the evil side of you. Don't let it win, fight it, as much as you can. If you have to, talk to each other about what's going on, and if it helps, don't hit each other, shout at each other. It's not the best thing to do, I understand, but sometimes that's all you can do without physically hurting the other person." Pomfrey explained and the two nodded.

"I extremely doubt we are our true loves, it's just not humanly possible. But thank you so much for the advice, we will do our best." Draco said before standing up, honestly not being able to be with Hermione any longer.

"Yes, thank you very much, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said before following Draco out of the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey sighed as she stood up. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Lilly, James, It's happening again. Oh how I wish you were here to share your story to these two. But they'll be okay, you two were okay. I just hope they're true loves are someone else other than each other." She spoke while smiling at the end.


	8. Lists!

They arrived back at the dorms, their hatred still bottling up inside one another. Hermione sat on the sofa, Draco was about to do the same until he saw her sit down.

"Get off the sofa." He ordered and she scoffed and looked up at him while raising her eyebrows.

"Don't tell me what to do." She said before turning away from him and facing the fire. He walked behind where she sat and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up.

"AH, what the fuck!" She shouted while standing up and slapping at his arm to let her go. He turned her around and brought her face close to his.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it." He said with a look that could kill. She rolled her eyes, she wasn't scared of him, not when she was like this at least.

"When I tell you not to tell me what to do, you don't." She answered back before slapping him across the face making him let go of her. He held his cheek and looked at her with the same look that made her think he was going to kill her any second. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her on the ground and took out his wand and pointed it at her. She smirked and laughed.

"Do it, I dare you." She challenged, knowing he probably wouldn't have the guts. He looked ready to actually kill her, but instead he smirked. This confused Hermione very much.

"Actually, I would prefer to watch you suffer. Crucio!" He whispered to her, sort of seductively, just to annoy her. She screamed in pain until he took his wand away, she stayed frozen in that one spot for a couple of moments. Draco thought he had won this time, until he turned around and she took her wand out.

"Crucio!" She whispered close to his ear, he then fell to the ground in pain. She realized she must have taken it a bit too far when she took her wand away and saw a tear drop down his cheek. She started to feel bad for him, the hatred leaving her now. She bent down and looked at him, he seemed unable to move. She hugged him and held him tight, he hugged back, shaking slightly.

"I think we should try doing what Madame Pomfrey suggested, finding our true loves." Hermione suggested. Draco nodded in agreement, they then both got up. Their natural instinct was to kiss but they got as far as both of their noses touching before they resisted and walked away from each other. Hermione walked into her room and over to her notebook, she started writing a load of boys' names.

_Harry Potter - No, is in love with Ginny Weasley._

_Ron Weasley - Maybe._

_Neville Longbottom - No, is in love with Luna Lovegood._

_Seamus Finnegan - Maybe._

_Blaise Zabini - No, in love with Pansy Parkinson._

_George Weasley - Maybe._

_Derik Roberts - New guy, never talked to him, maybe._

They were a few of the names she wrote down, but at all costs she avoided writing 'Draco Malfoy' on her list.

Draco was also writing a list on girls who could possibly be his true love, but he was laughing at a few.

_Pansy Parkinson - No, in love with Blaise Zabini. (Thank Merlin)_

_Luna Lovegood - No, in love with Neville Longbottom. (Thank Merlin)_

_Ginny Weasley - No, in love with Harry Potter. (Thank Merlin)_

_Angelina Connor - New girl, good looking, maybe. (I hope)_

_Cho Chang - Maybe. (I hope not)_

_Katie Bell - Maybe. (I hope not, I would probably get killed)_

These were also some of the names Draco wrote down. He also avoided writing 'Hermione Granger' down on his list. All the while they were writing their lists, the only think going through their minds was each other. At this stage they were dying to be near each other, they couldn't bear being in separate rooms. Hermione was the one who took it worse though because she was trying to sleep and the only thing going through her mind was Draco. She just wanted to be near him, and never let him go. But what she hated the most about all of this was that the love and hate affect had wore of by now, this was her thinking for herself. Her herself wanted to be with Draco and never let him go, her herself wanted to run out of her room and over to his, and her herself wanted so badly just to kiss him. She put her pillow to her face and screamed, it did muffle it, but not enough. Draco stormed into her room with his wand in his hand looking around. He raised his eyebrows.

"What happened? Are you okay, I heard you scream?" He asked and she didn't answer. She stood up off of her bed and ran over to him and pushed him against the wall and kissed him. He was shocked, but he just thought she was still stuck in her love phase. He decided to go along with it, afraid she might turn on him if he pushed her away. They kissed for about two minutes until Hermione separated from him. Her eyes widened and she put her hand to her mouth in shock, she walked backwards away from him.

"I'm so sorry. I, I don't know what came over me." She apologized and he shrugged.

"It's okay, I understand, it was the love phase I get it." He said, thinking he understood, Hermione shook her head and gulped.

"But it wasn't, I got over that phase around a good half hour ago. That, that was all me." She said shocked in herself, Draco's eyes widened. "I really need to read a bit more about this Lessi Verto thing, I have to know more about it." She said before walking out of her room and out of the common room too. Draco stood in his place completely shocked, the realisation just hit him. Hermione Granger willingly kissed him, and he was okay with that.


	9. Love, hate or lust!

Hermione sat in the library at one of the tables, she had around eight books in front of her. She was determined to get through all of them before the library closed, she needed to find out everything about Lessi Verto. She went through four books so far, she was now looking through her fifth. She had her notebook beside her and a quill and wrote down every important detail she could find. Though she still needed an answer to one of her questions, _why does she feel a sudden attraction to Draco when the love affect goes away_?

"Ah ha!" She said loudly, people around shushed her, she cringed. She read over the page in her head.

"_If the two feel an attraction towards one another when the two affects have gone that means they both have strong feelings for one another. They may or may not be each other's true loves but they definitely have strong feelings for each other. These strong feelings wouldn't always be love, they could be hatred, and maybe they share the same amount of love or hate for each other. If by any chance one may love the other while the other may hate the other one has to give the other person up. When the person who loves the person who hates them it may be hard for them to watch the person they love find someone else. In some cases the person may develop signs of depression and anger, do NOT take it out on the other person. Try to find your true love, as much as it may hurt, you do not need the other person."_

Hermione wrote all of that down in her notebook, she had her answer now, kind of. She didn't know she could hate Draco that much that it could over power her emotions to make her love him. She decided she should go tell Draco this information. On her way out of the library she bumped into Ginny, she smiled at her.

"Hermione, I haven't seen you since the first day. Are you feeling okay?" Ginny asked sounding very concerned. Hermione nodded and smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm fine Ginny, just been reading over what we will be doing this year. You know me, always getting a head start on everything." Hermione lied believably.

"Ah yes, same old Hermione. Oh yeah, I was looking for you, my family is throwing a party next weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked.

"Outside The Burrow." Ginny answered and Hermione nodded again.

"Sounds great, you can tell me more about it later. I just have to go and tell Dra- I mean, read about something in a book with, err… pages. See you later, Ginny" Hermione lied again before rushing off to the common room. Ginny just shrugged her shoulders as she walked to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione rushed into the common room and saw Draco sitting down on the sofa, he looked up at her ad raised an eyebrow.

"I found the answer to my question!" She announced proudly. He moved on the sofa so that there was room for her to sit. She sat and took out her notebook and opened it to the page which she wrote her notes down in. She read them to him out loud, he nodded every few sentences. When she finished he looked at her in confusion.

"So, you mean to tell me, one of us is obsessed with the other?" He asked and she nodded. "I think your obsessed with me." She scowled at this.

"I am not! I refuse to believe something so preposterous." She said and he smirked and moved closer to her, making her stand up.

"Oh, I think you are, Granger. I think you have been since the first time you saw me." He said in a low husky voice, she started to get a bit frightened.

"Malfoy, if you honestly think I like you, you really are as vain as I thought you were. And no, I didn't like you the first time I ever saw you, I thought you were horrible and mean." She said defensively. He stood up and walked closer to her until, again, she was trapped against the wall.

"Malfoy, remember what Madame Pomfrey said, you have to try and fight it. Both of us have to try our best." She said and he stopped right in front of her, looking down at her. She looked up into his eyes and tried her best to resist, tried her best to look away, but she couldn't.

"Oh, fuck it." She said before reaching up and bringer her lips to his, kissing him passionately. Her mind raced, she didn't know whether to stop or not. Her mind was telling her to stop, but something deep inside her said this was right. He was just as confused as her, his mind was saying no but something inside of him was saying that there was nothing wrong with this. That there was nothing wrong with having the erge to kiss your enemy. But they knew, that this was going to take a lot more than will power if they were to stay away from each other. Whenever they were not together they needed to be with each other, when they were with each other they couldn't help but need to be closer, and when they were closer they wanted to kill each other. They knew once they got too close they were both going to want to hurt each other. They knew after this passionate kiss they were sharing they were going to start throwing spells at each other. They were correct, because their kiss didn't last very long. Hermione took her right hand away from his neck and to her back pocket to grab her wand. She opened her eyes and broke apart the kiss, her wand was missing. She looked at Draco, he smirked and pulled out something from behind his back, her wand. This was just like her dream, so she didn't know whether or not to bother getting it. She thought she might as well come up with a plan of her own. She smirked and looked at Draco with lust filled eyes. She grabbed his shoulders and switched sides with him so that he was pressed against the wall. She then put her arms either side of him and looked back into his eyes, acknowledging how close they were.

"Do you really want to fight right now?" She asked in a low seductive voice. He smirked at her but kept a firm grip on her wand and shrugged.

"I thought you liked the idea of me having power over you, now I see it's the other way around." He pointed out in the same seductive voice. She chuckled, and brought her hands back around his neck.

"You have now idea." She said before kissing him again, but she wasn't forgetting her goal to get her wand back. Though she thought she would go along with this for a while. She moved away from his lips for a moment and made her way to his ear.

"Gotcha." She whispered in his ear, he raised an eyebrow in confusion until she pulled away and held up her hand. She got her wand back, he looked at her in shock then at the hand he had her wand in then back at her. He narrowed his eyes at her before taking out his wand and pointing it at her.

"Your such a tease." He accused while smirking, she smirked back and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, no need for the name calling." She said before grabbing her room door knob and opening her door. "See you later, Malfoy." She said before blowing a kiss at him and walking into her room.


	10. Invitation!

Draco sat in his room for around a half an hour before he eventually decided to go for a walk. He slipped on his jacket before walking out of his room and towards the common room door. Hermione walked out of her room at the same time, they looked at each other for a second and continued walking. They both left the common room and took one more look at each other before walking their separate ways. Draco walked through the hallways and found Blaise, he walked over to him.

"Hey Draco." Blaise welcomed, Draco just nodded and smiled. Blaise looked around and saw Ginny walking down the hall past them. She looked at them and glared.

"Hey, Weasley, can we have an invite to your little party tonight?" Blaise asked sarcastically and she stopped.

"How did you know about that?" She asked and Blaise chuckled.

"The whole school knows about your little Weasley get together, so is your boyfriend going to be there?" He teased and she glared at him again ad crossed her arms over her chest.

"Actually it's just going to be my brothers and a few friends there, my parents are letting us throw a party without them for once. And yes, my gorgeous boyfriend will be there." She started before reaching into her pocket and taking out two pieces of paper. "Actually, here, you should come. Have a grand old time, might as well bring your girlfriend, Pansy." She handed them both the pieces of paper with an address and time on it. She then stormed off proudly, when she got around the corner our of sight she stopped.

"Oh, what have I done?" She said to herself only realizing that if they go, not only will they most likely start trouble, she would be in big trouble. She sighed and turned back around the corner to see if they were still there, they were gone. She expected that, she cursed under her breath and went off to find Hermione.

Draco and Blaise were walking around the halls, talking about what trouble they were going to cause at the party.

"But then again, Potter will probably kick us out as soon as we get close to the door." Blaise pointed out and Draco thought for a moment.

"Well, if he tries to kick us out, we can say no, because we aren't doing anything wrong. Well, not yet but, he doesn't need to know that." Draco said and Blaise chuckled.

"We have a plan then." Blaise said and put out his hand for a high five. Draco chuckled and high fived him and they continued walking through the halls.

Ginny found Hermione outside sitting near the lake, looking out at the sunset, she ran over to her.

"Hermione, we have a problem, but you have to promise you won't hate me for it." Ginny said and Hermione stood up and looked at Ginny worryingly.

"What's wrong, Gin? Are you okay?" Hermione asked in a panic.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I think you're going to hate me for this. I made a huge mistake and now our party is going to go terribly all because of me." Ginny answered, Hermione calmed down a bit then.

"Whatever the problem is I think it can be solved." Hermione said positively and Ginny shook her head.

"Draco, Blaise and Pansy are coming to the party." Ginny said and Hermione went pale. "It was a mistake and Blaise kept teasing me and I just gave them two invites and walked away. I seriously regretted it as soon as I done it, and now everyone's going to give out to me for it." Ginny started to seem genuinely upset and regretful, Hermione felt bad for her.

"It's okay Gin, I'm sure they won't do anything when your parents are around." Hermione reassured her, Ginny shook her head again.

"My parents aren't going to be there, they're trusting us to be responsible and hold a party of our own. Now they'll never let us have one again, and it's all my fault." Ginny said and sighed. Hermione put a hand on her friends shoulder to comfort her.

"Come on and let's get something to eat, we can talk more about this inside. I'm sure everyone will be reasonable enough, besides, Harry, Ron and your brothers will be there, and our other friends. So there's nothing to worry about." Hermione said and Ginny nodded and smiled at her. They walked away from the lake and up to the school. As they made their way to the Great Hall Hermione was thinking.

"How are Draco and I supposed to go and find our true loves at a party when we can't even stay in the same room as each other?" She thought. "What if we try and hurt each other again? What if we try to kiss each other again? What would everyone else think if they saw us kissing? We can't just draw out our wands and start throwing spells at one another either, that's also bound to draw suspicion, not to mention trouble. I'm sure everything will be okay. As long as we stick by our friends and not go near each other the entire night." She nodded to herself and smiled thinking that was a good enough plan. Draco thought the same, he decided it would be a good idea just to stay away from her that night. He and Blaise had decided not to pull any tricks, Draco was happy about this because all her really wanted was to find his true love. He was also happy because now they wouldn't get kicked out and it would be even easier to try find someone.


	11. Dresses and plans!

Hermione and Ginny walked through Hogsmeade looking in at some of the shop windows. Hermione was looking for her dress, she wasn't looking for anything too flashy but just something to make her look nice. Hermione stopped in front of a window, she looked in and saw a dress in the shop on a mannequin. It was black and it was made out of silk, it was a short dress, maybe to her knees. It had lace sleeves going down the arms and frills going from the shoulder down to the bottom right. Hermione gaped at the dress and looked at Ginny who smiled.

"This is the one." Hermione said and Ginny chuckled.

"You sound like your picking out your wedding dress." She joked and Hermione smiled at her. They walked into the shop and Hermione walked over to the dress. The store owner came over to her with a friendly smile on her face.

"I am Geraldine, the store owner. How may I help you today Miss?" The woman said introducing herself to the girls.

"I was wondering if I could try on this dress." Hermione asked and the woman nodded.

"Of course you can, here let me just get one from the back. This one had to stay on the mannequin until we're sold out." The woman said before walking to the back of the shop and into another room. She came back seconds later with the dress in her hand and gave it to Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione said before walking into the dressing room. Ginny and Geraldine waited outside for Hermione. As they waited Ginny looked around at a few of the dresses, there was a ding as the door opened. Pansy Parkinson walked in smiling to herself, until she saw Ginny and scowled.

"Miss. Parkinson how's my favourite customer?" Geraldine said before giving Pansy a hug, Pansy smiled at the woman.

"I'm doing well, I'm just looking for a dress for a party this weekend." Pansy said, looking at Ginny. The woman nodded and brought Pansy to another part of the shop where all the nice dresses were. Hermione walked out of the changing rooms wearing the dress and Ginny gasped.

"What, what's wrong?" Hermione asked in a panic, Ginny shook her head.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Ginny reassured her, Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, wait hold on." Hermione said before looking over at the shoes. She picked up a pair of black high heel boots and tried them on, she stood up and walked around to make sure they were comfortable.

"That's perfect! I'm going to buy these straight away." Hermione said before walking back into the changing room and changing back into her original clothes. Pansy came back with a green dress in her hand and looked at Ginny and sneered.

"Can't wait for your party, Weasley." She said sarcastically and Ginny smiled at her.

"Why thank you Pansy, I'm sure we're all going to really enjoy the fact you'll be there." Ginny answered sarcastically and Pansy rolled her eyes before walking into the other changing room beside Hermione's. Just as Pansy walked in, Hermione smiled as she walked up to the main desk.

"Ten galleons please." Geraldine said and Hermione handed over the money. She put the dress and shoes into a bag and thanked the woman before heading to the door. Pansy walked out of the changing room wearing the dress, it was green and black. It was the same length as Hermione's and she was wearing flat black pumps with it. Hermione and Ginny's mouth widened slightly, she looked gorgeous, but they weren't about to admit that to her. They walked out of the shop quickly before Pansy noticed their staring.

"I guess I'm lucky she's with Zabini, otherwise all the boys would be all over her at the party." Hermione admitted to Ginny. Ginny scoffed in disagreement.

"Hermione, you still looked ten times better than her, don't worry and besides, I know everyone will be jealous of you when you walk through the doors. And whatever guy picks her over you is just stupid, but well, I'm guessing she'll be stuck to Zabini all night. I hope anyways." Ginny said and Hermione smiled at her.

"Ginny? You don't think she would ever cheat on Zabini do you? Just to get any guy that would ask me to dance or anything, though I extremely doubt any guy will." Hermione asked and Ginny narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"I really doubt it, if she has a heart under all of that steel I'm guessing she would stay with Zabini the whole night." Ginny said and Hermione nodded.

"Come on let's go get some Butterbeer in The three broomsticks." Hermione said and Ginny smiled and nodded. They then walked away from the shop and to The three broomsticks. When they were out of sight Pansy walked out of the shop and glared at where they once were.

"So Weasley, you think I have a heart of steel, well we'll just see what your boyfriend has to say about that." Pansy said to herself before smirking and walking towards an alley way to disapparate back to her house.

"Granger, your going to be so unloved at this party it's going to be hilarious." She said when she arrived in her room and started writing down what she planned to do. But she knew no matter what she done it was going to ruin Ginny and Hermione night and they would regret every saying all that about her.


	12. Party!

It was the night of the party and Hermione was getting ready in her room, trying her best to stay away from Draco. She straightened her hair but left a few curls at the bottom to make it look nicer. She then slipped on the dress looked in the mirror. She nodded in approval and put on her tan tights then her boots. She put on three black bracelets and a silver and black necklace. She then moved onto putting on her make up, she put on a bit of nude coloured foundation, a tiny bit of dark pink coloured blush, red lipstick and black eyeliner. She put eyeliner on the top of her eyes, near her lashes, and some on the bottom. She looked in the mirror when she was completely finished and smiled, she could admit to herself, she did look nice. She put her bag on and put her wand in it, just in case. Then she walked out of her room to see Draco walking out of his, he looked at her, eyes wide.

"Like what you see Malfoy?" Hermione teased while raising an eyebrow and he glared at her. She chuckled and walked towards the door, she agreed to meet Ginny at the Gryffindor common room portrait. When she arrived there she saw Neville walk out of the common room and look at her.

"Wow Hermione, you look beautiful." He said and Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks, Neville. Are you going to the party as well?" Hermione asked and he nodded.

"I'm just going to get Luna now, she'll be outside her common room waiting for me, and so I'll see you later." He said before walking away. Ginny walked out of the common room and Hermione looked at her. She looked lovely, her dress was blood red, it came to just above her knees and it had a black belt over her stomach. She wore red heels as well and some red and black jewellery. She had foundation, black eyeliner, red lipstick and red eye shadow on also.

"Ginny, you look gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed. "Just wait until Harry see's you, he'll have a heart attack." Ginny chuckled and then they linked arms and apparated away. When they arrived outside the Burrow they walked over to where the party was. It was like Bill and Fleur's wedding, except no Death eaters, thankfully. There were decorations around the place and it looked amazing.

"Wow, you guys really outdone yourselves." Hermione said when the got to the entrance. They walked in together and Harry looked over, as did Ron and Derik who were next to him. Harry's mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened when he saw his girlfriend, she looked beautiful. Ron and Derik looked over at Hermione, they instantly thought she looked beautiful. Hermione and Ginny walked over to Harry, Ron and Derik for a while.

"Ginny Weasley, I must say, you are looking very nice tonight." Harry said and Ginny blushed.

"Why thank you Harry Potter, your looking quite dashing yourself." She said and he chuckled.

"Wow Hermione, you look beautiful." Ron pointed out and Hermione blushed. Derik looked at Ron and glared slightly, nobody noticed.

"Hermione, I know you just got here but, I was wondering, would you like to dance?" Derik asked while holding out his hand. Hermione blushed again and nodded, taking his hand and walking to the dance floor. Ron looked on in anger as he watched them dance, Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't torture yourself, Ron. Ask someone else to dance, there is really no reason drooling over a girl who is clearly into someone else." Ginny advised and Ron followed his sister's advice looking away from them. He saw Angelina standing at the food table dancing by herself. Angelina was apparently kind of weird, mostly due to the fact she was constantly hyper and would start to sing or dance at the oddest moments. But she was very pretty and even though nobody really gave her a chance she was nice and friendly to people. Ron smiled and walked towards her as she danced to the song that was playing, she started singing along to it too. Ron tipped her on the shoulder making her turn around quickly, she calmed down when she realised it was only Ron. He smiled at her and held out his hand, she blushed.

"Would you like to dance, you seem kind of lonely here dancing on your own." He asked and she nodded. They walked onto the dance floor and he placed a hand on her waist and another in her hand. She placed her hand on his shoulder and took his hand as well. The song changed to Don't forget by Demi Lovato and they started to dance. Angelina started to sing along to some of the song making Ron smile, she was actually a good singer, he was surprised.

"So, Ronald, what was the real reason you asked me to dance with you?" She asked when the song ended, he raised an eyebrow.

"Well at first it was to get over someone, but now, I actually quite like you." He answered and she blushed then smiled at him.

"Do you mean that or are you just saying that to keep me happy?" She asked while chuckling. He was about to answer when he looked over at the door and saw Draco, Blaise and Pansy standing there. They walked in and Harry walked over to them.

"Get out you three, you're not invited." He said and Pansy smirked.

"Oh but we are Potter. Your little girlfriend there invited us." She said and Harry looked at Ginny who put her head down, he walked over to her.

"You invited them?" He asked in shock and she nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry Harry, it's just that, well it's complicated." She said not wanting to explain knowing that Harry would probably kill Blaise for even talking to Ginny.

"You know what, I'm fine with it, go off, have a good time, dance, eat, drink, do whatever. I don't care." He said to the three before walking away from them and Ginny.

"Harry." Ginny called after him as he walked outside, she didn't bother following, she knew it was no use, not when he was like this. Pansy took this as her opportunity and put a hand on Blaise' shoulder.

"I'm going to go get some air, I'll be back in a few minutes." She said before kissing his cheek and walking outside. She looked around for Harry, she was about to give up until she found him in the field. She smirked and walked over to him and stood beside him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible. He looked at her weirdly and didn't answer her.

"Look, I know we never saw eye to eye before, but how about we at least try get along, just for tonight. Now, I'll ask you again, are you alright?" She said and he sighed in annoyance.

"I'm fine, just go away." He said and she rolled her eyes behind his back. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched before shaking it away.

"Now, now, no need to be mean, I'm only trying to help." She said and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked curiously and she then faced him. She put her hands on both his shoulders.

"Because, I don't know if you've noticed but, I like you. More than your little girlfriend anyways, I mean she could have completely ruined this whole evening with inviting us. That is if we were planning on doing anything, which were not, I just came because I knew you'd be here." She said and Harry's eyes widened in slight fright. Pansy looked over and saw Ginny walking across the field looking for Harry. She saw Pansy and Harry standing in the middle of the field, she stopped and Pansy looked over and saw her. Pansy quickly brought herself up to Harry's height and kissed him on the lips. Ginny didn't waste a second before turning around and walking away, she began to feel a few teardrops fall from her eyes. She just kept walking until she got to the Burrow. She walked in, knowing her parents would be most likely asleep, she sat down on the sofa and cried silently to herself.

Harry pushed Pansy away, but that was alright with her, that was all she needed to do, get Ginny to see them kiss. She smiled at him and then laughed at him.

"You didn't actually think I was serious did you? Ha ha, go back to your girlfriend Potter, I'm sure she'll love to hear where you were gone." She said before walking away and back to the party.

Hermione was still with Derik throughout most of the night, she kept saying to herself, he was the one. But something didn't feel right. Everything was going great until while Derik and Hermione were dancing she accidentally bumped into Draco. She turned around to apologize to whoever she bumped into, so did Draco, bad idea. As soon as they looked into each others eyes they wanted to kiss each other again. They turned away from each other very quickly, Hermione moved Derik and herself somewhere else while they were dancing. Derik figured this was a sign that she wanted privacy, but he took it the wrong way. When the were in a bit more of a Draco free zone Derik kissed her. Her eyes widened but she tried to enjoy the kiss, she couldn't though. She broke it first and looked down, Derik gently lifted her head up by her chin and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"I just need to go out and get some air. Excuse me." She said before walking away from him and outside.

Draco was dancing with Katie Bell, he was terrified she was going to strangle him at some point though after what happened in 5th year. She smiled up at him and he smiled back down at her, trying to hide how awkward he felt. She leaned up to him, his eyes widened, but she didn't notice.

"Wait, I thought you hated me." He interrupted her, she chuckled.

"That was then, this is now." She said before leaning up again and kissing him. He felt nothing, nothing at all, he felt awkward about the whole thing actually. He broke the kiss and she looked at him confusingly.

"Err, I'm going to go get some air, I'll be back in a few minutes." He said before rushing for the exit. He walked around outside for a while before he found Hermione. She seemed to be crying, he walked quickly over to her and hugged her.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded when he broke away from her.

"You don't just cry for nothing. What is really wrong?" He asked again and she looked at him and into his eyes again.

"I kissed Derik, and I felt nothing, nothing at all. I felt guilty because for a while I was thinking he was the one but apparently not." She explained and he nodded, showing he understood.

"I kissed Katie, I also felt nothing, but I felt kind of bad afterwards for just running away, she looked very upset." He admitted and he put his head down. She put her hand on his cheek making him look up at her again and she looked into his eyes again.

"Kiss me." She said and he raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Wait, I thought we had to try and not do that." He said and she sighed.

"I know, but it's just to see if you feel anything different when you kiss me." She explained and he nodded. With no hesitation he leaned in and kissed her, this time it was soft and gently, not like the others that were always rough. The kiss nearly immediately became passionate and they couldn't stop until they heard a cough behind them. They broke apart to see Ginny looking at them in shock, Hermione looked at her best friend.

"Ginny, would you believe me if I said, it's not what it looks like?" Hermione tried and Ginny shook her head.

"You and you," She started while pointing at the two. "In the house now, you're going to explain everything." She ordered. Hermione and Draco hesitated before walking over to the Burrow and through the front door.

"Sit over there if you want." Ginny suggested and they both sat down on the sofa, Ginny sat on the one in front of them.

"Now, explain please." Ginny said and Hermione and Draco looked at each other again before Hermione took a deep breath before explaining everything to her best friend.


	13. Pansy, you really shouldn't have!

Ginny looked wide eyed at them, she opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, she was literally speechless. Hermione looked at her worryingly before placing a hand on her friends' shoulder.

"Please don't be mad at me for this." Hermione begged and Ginny shook her head.

"No, no, I'm not mad, just confused, it's kind of hard to process all of this you know. Also, it's not everyday you see your best friend kissing her worst enemy." Ginny snapped accidentally, Hermione looked upset. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." There was a long silence afterwards until someone came through the door. It was Ron and Angelina, they were holding hands and smiling. They noticed the three sitting down and they stopped, Ginny smiled at Ron and gave him a thumbs up. He blushed, that quite surprised Hermione considering she never seen him blush before.

"Sorry, we were just heading, err… somewhere." Ron lied and Angelina laughed. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and smirked.

"Go on, and try not to wake Mam and Dad with all your shagging." She joked, Ron and Angelina blushed.

"We're just going to hand out, nothing like that at all." Ron insisted and Ginny nodded sarcastically while still smirking.

"I'm sure, now off you go." She ordered, Draco started doubting she was the youngest Weasley because she kept on ordering people around. Ron and Angelina walked away upstairs and the three turned back to each other.

"So, what are you two going to do about this Lesso Verti thing?" Ginny asked and Hermione chuckled.

"Lessi Verto you mean." Hermione corrected her, Ginny just shrugged. "Well we're supposed to find our true loves, but it's not very easy. As I mentioned before we both sometimes get these feeling where we have to be with each other, but those feeling can be either love or hatred for one another. Tonight we both met someone we liked and we both kissed that person, but we both walked out after because it didn't feel right. Then when we saw each other the whole love thing came back I guess and we just felt as if we HAD to kiss. Though I was the one to ask, but that goes into even more detail, but I suppose you want an explanation for that to don't you?" Hermione said and Ginny nodded, Hermione looked at Draco.

"You see, sometimes when this happens to people, very rarely does this happen actually, one can feel stronger feelings for the other. They could be love or hate and because of that they put more feeling into the mood they're in. Which is why when we saw each other, well we think it's Hermione that hates me more than I hate her, but when we saw each other we both just loved each other again. Though I'll be honest, I would prefer loving each other over when we hate each other any day, I don't like either but if I had to choose I'd prefer that." Draco explained and Hermione nodded at the end. Ginny raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you two like when you hate each other?" She asked, Hermione and Draco looked at each other and Hermione gulped before looking back at Ginny.

"Let's hope we won't find out tonight, but it usually starts after the love affect, I'm surprised it hasn't come yet. The same with the love affect, it usually happens after the hate." Hermione said and Ginny nodded.

"And can you two hate and love each other at the same time?" She asked them.

"Well I'm guessing if that happened there would be chaos and the whole finding our true love thing would then become extremely impossible." Draco said, only half joking.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked and Hermione chuckled nervously.

"Erm, once when we were in the common room the whole love affect came and we started, well err, kissing, and then the hate affect came. Draco took my wand, but I decided to go along with the whole love thing to get my wand back. So started kissing again when I was trying to get my wand back, but for some reason, Evil Hermione, likes Evil Draco while she still hates him. If that makes any sense, but yeah so it was quite enjoyable for me when we hated each other and were kissing. I'm guessing that's what would happen if we loved and hated each other at the same time." Hermione told her and Ginny chuckled awkwardly through some of the story. There was a knock behind them on the door. They looked over to see Harry at the door, Ginny's eye filled with tears as he stepped into the room.

"Ginny, are you okay? I've been looking everywhere for you." Harry asked and Ginny stood up out of her seat and stormed over to him and slapped him across the face.

"How's Parkinson, Harry because she looked pretty fucking happy when you were kissing her." Ginny asked sarcastically, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill. Harry held his cheek where she slapped him and looked at her understanding what she meant.

"Ginny, I can explain." He started and she scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I can't wait for this." She mumbled sarcastically. Hermione looked at Draco, he looked confused.

"I think we should leave." Hermione whispered to him, he nodded but then shook his head before standing up.

"Hold on, what the fuck did Pansy do?" He asked while walking over to Harry and Ginny.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Malfoy." Harry said while glaring at him.

"Yes, because she's going out with my best friend. So yes it is my fucking business, now tell me what she done." Draco ordered, Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Calm down, Draco." She said and he took a deep breath before taking a step away from Harry.

"Okay, so what happened was I was annoyed at Ginny for inviting you, Parkinson and Zabini. So I went to go for a walk out in the field to clear my head for a while then Parkinson came out. She started being really nice to me then I told her to go away, she didn't do that, instead she kissed me. I pushed her away and then she just started laughing then walked away." Harry explained and Ginny looked at him while Draco started to clench his fists.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." Draco mumbled before walking out the door, Hermione ran after him.

"Draco, wait!" She shouted after him he stopped and turned around to see her running over to him, she stopped in front of him.

"Please don't do anything you'll regret." She warned him and he scoffed taking out his wand and pointing it at her.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said and she realized she wouldn't be able to get her wand because it was in her bag, which she left in the house. She put her hands up slightly and took a step towards him.

"Draco, calm down, I don't know if this is anything to do with the moods but I know that hurting anybody is not going to go down well." She advised, he just scoffed again. She knew it couldn't be the hate affect, because she didn't feel it, if it was the hate affect she would have been affected herself.

"I'm not under any affect at the moment, Granger. I don't think you've noticed that when I get mad, I get VERY mad." Draco said slightly lowering his wand. "And I DON'T like being questioned about it."

"Look I'm sure there's no need to hurt Parkinson, well there is, but I don't think you should." Hermione said and he sighed frustratingly.

"But she cheated on my best friend, how did you feel when you heard Weasley giving out to Potter." He said and Hermione's head went down.

"I understand what you mean now, I didn't feel very happy about it and right now I hate Parkinson even more than I did before, but I don't think hitting her or throwing spells at her is going to do any good." She answered, just then Ginny came storming out of the house. Hermione and Draco watched as she walked back to the party, they followed her. She walked through the crowd of people who were dancing until she came to the person she was looking for. Pansy and Blaise were dancing together and smiling, Ginny narrowed her eyes at her. She pushed her away from Blaise who stepped back in confusion.

"Ah! What's the hell is your problem Weasley!" Pansy screeched, everyone around them was looking now, including Harry, Hermione and Draco. Ginny grabbed Pansy by the hair and pulled her forward then moved out of the way before letting go and letting Pansy fall on the floor. Ginny grabbed her hair once more and pulled her back up to her feet and slapped her across the face. Pansy held her cheek in pain and looked up at Ginny like she was crazy, Ginny just smirked.

"Never go near my boyfriend again do you hear me?" Ginny said and Pansy nodded. Ginny then looked up at Blaise who looked confused and slightly hurt by what Ginny said. "I'm sorry, Zabini, but your precious girlfriend here cheated on you, she kissed Harry." Blaise looked at Pansy who looked back at him and then shrugged, she really didn't care about him. Ginny then walked away back to Harry and everyone started dancing again like nothing happened. A friend of Blaise' walked up to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry Blaise, a whore like that, I'm positive you will get over." She said and smiled at him, he smiled back, she held out her hand. "Want to dance, it's kind of boring without someone to bring with you." She asked and he chuckled and took her hand and they danced together. Pansy then looked over at Draco while taking he hand away from her cheek. She smiled at him, he only glared, Hermione still stood beside him.

"Draco, I was wondering, since now I'm single, if we should be more than friends. I've been wanting to ask you for a while but you know, I was with Blaise, but now, I'm single." Pansy asked while stepping closer to Draco. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her, Pansy didn't notice that is until she took another step closer to him and Hermione stepped on her foot. Pansy squeaked and looked at Hermione and glared.

"What do you think you're doing, filthy Mudblood." She asked while stepping back away from her.

"Back off Pansy." Was all Hermione said, Pansy gasped and looked at Draco who stood there in confusion.

"Are you WITH this Mudblood!" Pansy asked in shock and Hermione laughed.

"No, he's not." Hermione answered for him, then she stopped laughing and froze. "I err, I have to go." She said before rushing off to the house. She looked on the sofa and found her bag. She opened it and took out her wand then closed it before putting it around her again. She then disapparated away back to the common room without even saying goodbye to anybody. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her, she slid down the door to the ground and started to cry.


	14. I can't control myself!

Hermione took off her dress and put on her stripped pyjama bottoms and her Spongebob Squarepants t-shirt. She looked in the mirror and grabbed one of her make up remover wipes and removed her foundation, blush, eyeliner and lipstick. She grabbed her iPod and started listening to 'Animal I have become' by Three days Grace. As she sang along to some of the words there was a knock on her door, she turned off her music and took out her earphones. She looked at the door, she knew it was Draco, who else could it be.

"What do you want?" She asked as she stood behind the still closed door. Draco sighed and leaned against the door.

"Are you going to open the door or do I have to stay here and talk through it?" He asked, Hermione could even see the smirk on his face, even if the door was closed.

"Yes, you will have to talk through the door. Now I'll ask again, what do you want?" She answered and then leaned her back on the door.

"Why did you suddenly run away back there?" Draco asked and Hermione froze once more.

"I, I just wanted to leave, that's it." She lied and Draco scoffed which made her nervous.

"Yeah, Granger, you're a terrible liar, besides you would have at least said goodbye to your friends. I asked, they just said the last time they saw you was when you were giving out to Pansy after Weasley." Draco said and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You were looking for me?" She asked curiously, she was also surprisingly flattered by this as well.

"Yes, I mean you ran away for nothing, I was a bit confused, I just wanted to see what happened." Draco explained and Hermione felt a bit disappointed.

"Oh, well I told you, I just felt tired is all and I wanted to leave." Hermione said and Draco gave a look, even if she couldn't see. Hermione started to cry again, she tried to make it as quiet as she could, but he heard her.

"Okay that's it, I'm coming in." Draco said before turning around and opening the door. She quickly jumped back from the door and ran to the other side of the room, she didn't want him to see her cry. She sat on the ground with her back to the wall and her legs crossed.

"Granger, what's wrong with you, seriously." Draco said as he took a few steps towards her, she only shook her head. When he was above her she looked up at him and once more into his eyes. There was just something about them that made a part of her want him, but made another part of her want to destroy him. He felt the same, when he looked into her brown eyes part of him just wanted to hold her forever, but made another part want to hurt her badly.

"T… there's really nothing wrong, I… I'm just being silly, really." Hermione said, stuttering whenever she looked him in the eye. He bent down and sat beside her, she scooted away from him not wanting to be anywhere near him.

"S… so what happened when I left, with Parkinson?" Hermione asked hoping he would say he told her to leave. He chuckled to himself, he was thinking that she was a bit jealous, so he went along with it.

"Oh well she asked me to be her boyfriend as you heard before you left, then when you were gone she kissed me and now she's my girlfriend." He lied then looked over to see her reaction. She looked shocked, but she looked more upset then she did before he told her that.

"Oh, that's err, interesting." She said staying in her spot but wanting to run away so badly. Another tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away, she looked at him realising how close they were.

"I'm joking, I told her to go find another person to fuck with." He said while smiling, she put her head down and smiled slightly. He gently pulled her head up with one finger on her chin, they both looked into each others eyes again and leaned in. Hermione stopped as their noses touched, Draco stopped also, they didn't move they stayed in the exact spot.

"I'm scared, I know what's going to happen, when we kiss we're going to try and kill each other again. I just can't do that, I hate fighting with you because you are quite obviously stronger than me, that and I don't like hurting you." Hermione said in a hushed tone and then Draco pulled away from her, knowing she was right. They both leaned against the wall and sighed, they looked up at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. They wanted to do nothing more right now than to kiss each other. Hermione almost gave into the temptation when she went to grab her hand before a voice came into her head. It told her not to do it, but another voice also told her to just go for it, nothing would happen between just one more kiss. She clenched her fists to get the idea out of her head and to resist, she honestly didn't know why she didn't just run away, oh yeah, because he would follow her. She took a deep breath which caught his attention he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked she shook his hand off of her and then clenched her fists even more, now her knuckles were white.

"Don't touch me, please!" She shouted and he quickly let go of her and scooted away from her a bit more.

"I'm just going to go and let you calm down, I understand this must be very hard for you." He said before standing up and walking out of the room and over to his own room. Hermione sat in the same place and cast a silencing charm around her room. When this was done she screamed as loud as she could thinking it would help. She took a few deep breaths, she felt sick and like she was having a panic attack but she knew she wasn't sick and that the only thing wrong with her was her need to be with Draco. She fell to the ground in tears, still feeling like she somebody was trying to control her, but the only thing she could really do was cry. She didn't want to be like this, she just wanted to be normal, why did this have to happen her.

"_One may experience depression." _Madame Pomfreys voice rang in her mind. She couldn't take it any more, she didn't care if she would possibly get killed or if she killed him, she just didn't care anymore. She stood up and walked out of her room and speed walked over to Draco's room, she didn't bother knocking, just walked in. He turned around when he heard his door open only to see Hermione walking over to him.

"Why are you here?" He asked, he didn't get an answer, instead she kissed him. He tried his best to pull her away but something inside of him wouldn't allow him. Instead he ran a hand through her hair as she placed her arms around his neck. At first she was preparing herself for the hatred to come but after a while she didn't care, she was too lost in the kiss. They broke apart for air and placed their foreheads together and looked into each others eyes.

"I just couldn't stay away from you any longer." Hermione whispered to him making him chuckled. She held both of his arms and then he gently took her arms as well pulling her even closer to him.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing." He whispered to her before kissing her again. She smiled into the kiss and then broke it, they looked at each other once more and then Hermione smiled deviously, Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think I fancy going back to my own room tonight, do you think I could stay here?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"No problem." He said before kissing her once more.


	15. Time turner!

Hermione woke up with a yawn, she sat up in the bed and stretched before rubbing her eyes. As her eyes adjusted she noticed she wasn't in her own room, she narrowed her eyes. She then shrugged and leant back down on the bed, her eyes then widened when she realised where she was. Her eyes shifted to the left where she saw Draco still asleep, she gulped.

"Shit!" She mumbled to herself, she then shook Draco to try wake him up, he groaned before turning his back to her. "Draco, wake up!" She shouted and he jumped up in fright, he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Granger, why are you in my room? Actually better question, why are you in my bed?" Draco asked surprised and shocked, she gave him a look and then his eyes widened. "We didn't, do anything did we?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm still in my pyjama's so I'd say not, but then again, I don't know." Hermione said and they sat up in the bed for a few moments in silence.

"Did we try and kill each other, because I'm just wondering about what Weaslette said yesterday?" Draco asked and Hermione looked at him in confusion, not understanding what he meant. "Remember, she mentioned us loving and hating each other at the same time. I was just thinking if that could have happened. Well whatever happened, let's just forget it, nothing happened, now get out of my room." He ordered and she was confused at the sudden ordering. She got out of the bed and walked towards the door, she opened it and walked out. She didn't say anything but just kept walking towards her room, when she reached her room she closed the door behind her.

"Oh what have I done? This is something I really can't tell Ginny." She said to herself, she then gasped. She then looked over at her bag that she has had since she was little. She put everything in it, maybe she put this one item into it. She opened it and rooted around looking for the item until a smile broke out on her face when she took it out, her time turner. She was supposed to get rid of it but instead she kept it, just in case. She put it around her neck and took a deep breath before spinning it around once. After a moment she looked at the time, eleven o'clock, she gasped when she heard a noise outside. She hid in her wardrobe as someone walked in, it was herself last night. She stayed as quiet as she could as herself sat on the bed and started listening to music. The door knocked, obviously it was Draco, she watched everything happen, she felt even more stupid. Why did she just start crying for nothing? The part that actually made her gasp was how quickly herself had run from the door to the other side of the room. She waited until Draco left the room to calm down again but she felt even more embarrassed at the fact the herself last night started to cry over how painful it was without him. She didn't stay hidden for long though, she got an itch on her neck but when she reached up to scratch it her arm hit a few of her clothes and the hangers made noise. Other Hermione gasped as her head shot up towards her wardrobe, Hermione froze and tried to stay as silent as possible. Other Hermione walked slowly over to the wardrobe until she was in front of it, she opened it only to see Hermione, well herself, inside.

"Y… your me?" Other Hermione gasped, Hermione still felt frozen but she stepped out of the wardrobe only to make Other Hermione take a step back.

"I'm you from the future, well, tomorrow morning actually, and I need to just warn you, DON'T go into Draco. Here talk to me instead and wait until the love affect goes away." Hermione said and sat on the bed, she felt very weird practically talking to herself.

"Why shouldn't I go into Draco?" Other Hermione asked and Hermione sighed.

"Because if you go in there, there is a seventy percent chance you're going to have sex with him." Hermione warned and Other Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait what do you mean seventy percent, is it not correct?" Other Hermione questioned and Hermione shrugged.

"Well that's the thing, I don't know, we don't remember what happened last night well, tonight in your case. I think we had sex but then again I'm just not sure because I would say that the whole hate affect would have stopped us, but I woke up in his bed so, I'm not sure." Hermione explained and Other Hermione nodded.

"But don't you want to have sex with him?" Other Hermione asked and Hermione's eyes widened at the fact the she actually asked herself that question.

"Err… did you really just ask yourself that question? What do you think she answer is." Hermione asked herself.

"I think you do, well I do, mainly because of that fact that if I'm you from last night you should probably know, I'm NOT under the love affect right now. This is me thinking logically for myself." Other Hermione said and Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"But what about the whole in thing about being controlled by something that wants you to go to him?" Hermione asked and Other Hermione shook her head.

"If you think over it like I have just done while I was talking to you, well me, which I'm guessing you didn't get a chance to do, you will realise something. Something inside of me was fighting to stay away from him, I was the one who was fighting to be with him. Whether you like it or not, which I know for a fact you don't, the love affect is gone, every time you want to be with Draco that's you, not an affect." Other Hermione explained, Hermione realised that she never actually thought about any of this. All she done was research about it, she never thought about this herself.

"The hate affect is still there isn't it." Hermione said, it wasn't a question but Other Hermione nodded anyways.

"So what are you saying? That I should allow you to go in and have sex with Draco?" Hermione asked and Other Hermione nodded again.

"It's what you were meant to do and I really see no reason to change what has already happened." Other Hermione said and Hermione sighed once more.

"Okay, go ahead, besides I'm now sure it happened." Hermione said before standing up at the same time as Other Hermione. Hermione walked over to her bag again and took out something, another time turner, except this one took you to the future or present. Hermione put it around her neck and turned it once and smiled at Other Hermione before arriving back into her time. Hermione arrived back into her bedroom, she waited a while until her mind started racing, what she changed about the past was all coming to her. She remembered seeing another her, giving herself advice, asking herself questions and then the final part, having sex with Draco. Then she realised, before she went back in time, she must have not had sex with Draco, because she would have remembered. So she changed the past to persuade herself into shagging Draco? She gasped when she realised this, she thought it would be best to go into Draco's room now and see what he said. She put the time turner back into her bag before walking out of her room and across to Draco's she knocked the door. There was no answer, so she just walked in, he was awake and sitting at the side of his bed fully dressed in his casual clothes. He seemed to be thinking, she walked towards him but stopped when he shot her a look.

"What are you doing in here? I told you to get out around an hour ago?" He snapped at her, she was very confused, she started questioning if going back in time actually changed anything.

"But, I thought-" She started but she was cut off by him standing up.

"You just thought what? After what happened last night would just be forgiven, that I wouldn't remember." Draco snapped at her again and she went to speak but closed her mouth.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked in confusion and he glared at her.

"You know exactly what you done wrong, cut the innocent act." He said and she looked at him in confusion once again and then shook her head. "You said the only reason you had sex with me was to see if it would stop these stupid affects. Just to see if it would solve anything and that it obviously meant nothing to you and then you laughed. I don't know why I let you sleep here afterwards but when I woke up this morning I remembered and that was why I told you to get out." He explained and her mouth widened, did she really say that.

"Draco, I… I swear I didn't mean that." Hermione said, he only scoffed, she didn't realise he cared so much.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said sarcastically before rolling his eyes. "Just get out, Granger." She went to say something but he just pointed at the door, she dropped her head and walked out the door. He slammed it when she left, she then ran over to her room and closed the door and once again, like she always did, she cried.


	16. I love you!

Hermione was sick of crying, every time she and Draco got into a fight, every time something went wrong she cried. But she had never cried so much as she was now, she literally just couldn't believe she said anything like that to him. Though she knew with the whole hate affect she would have, she was trying to explain that before he basically threw her out of his room. What she wanted to know was why there was no love affect anymore, why did she naturally start to love him? Why couldn't she just move on, there was nobody left that she knew who was single? She knew she had to talk to Ginny about all of this, which was exactly what she was going to do, once she calmed down. When she was ready she cleaned herself up and walked out of her room, gladly Draco wasn't in the common room, and she then walked out to look for Ginny. Hermione then made her way through the halls until she reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Excuse me, is Ginny there by any chance?" Hermione asked the fat lady in the portrait.

"I'm sorry, but no, she's not here. Maybe try the library or the Great hall?" The fat lady answered and Hermione smiled.

"Thanks I will." Hermione said before walking away and heading to the Great hall, she almost forgot that it was lunch time. She walked in through the doors and looked over at the Gryffindor table, there was Ginny sitting down in front of Neville talking to him, Luna was sitting next to him. Hermione walked over to Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder. It was only when she was over beside the Gryffindor table did she look up and see Draco sitting at the Slytherin table beside Blaise and the girl who Blaise was dancing with at the party. Draco glared at Hermione, she tried her best to ignore it and looked down at Ginny as she turned around.

"Ginny, can I speak with you in privet for a moment?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded and stood up. Hermione looked over at Neville and Luna and smiled at them giving them a wave before she walked off with Ginny. When they were outside the Great hall Ginny stopped and turned to face Hermione and smiled at her.

"What's up?" Ginny asked and Hermione gulped afraid to tell her friend everything that happened.

"Can we maybe go for a walk, I think this may take a lot of explaining?" Hermione and Ginny nodded. They started to walk through the halls as Hermione explained everything to Ginny. When she was finished Ginny sat Hermione down on the grass outside and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Do you want me to be very honest with you?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded. "I obviously have no experience with what you and Draco are going through but to me it seems that you may be in love with Draco." Ginny said and Hermione froze then started to laugh. Ginny kept a straight face to show that she was not joking at all.

"That preposterous Ginny." Hermione said while still laughing, Ginny waited until Hermione stopped laughing to say what she wanted.

"As much as I know you don't want to believe it but have you ever thought of that possibility. Have you ever wondered why you two haven't found your true loves, why the whole love affect has worn off and it's just you thinking about all of these things. I honestly think you should consider that, because form what I hear this really is now laughing matter." Ginny explained and Hermione couldn't speak, she was too busy processing what Ginny just said.

"I… it can't be right." Hermione whispered to herself after thinking over it, it all made sense, she just didn't want to believe it.

"Deny it all you like, but that's not going to help with anything." Ginny said trying to comfort her friend. Hermione stood up and took a deep breath before turning to Ginny once more.

"I'm going to go for a walk to think over this." Hermione said before walking away. She thought as she walked around past the lake and past the forbidden forest. Did she want Draco to be her true love was the main question that went through her mind? Before this year she hated him, despised him actually. Her friends hated him too, so they wouldn't like it either, apart from Ginny. His friends and family hated her, so that would ruin everything as well. Everything about him she despised, there was never a time before this year that she ever felt the least bit attracted to him. But when she thought over it more she realised something. It didn't matter what her friends thought about him. It didn't matter what his friend and family thought of her. And it didn't matter what her feeling for him before this year were, that had nothing to do with it at all, it was all about what she felt about him now. She felt attracted to him this year, so it didn't matter if she didn't like him last year. It didn't matter that right now at this very moment she was actually proud to admit, she was in love with him. But what did matter was if she told him would he feel the same way, or would she just embarrass herself. At this moment she couldn't care less if she embarrassed herself, she just needed to tell him the truth. She stopped walking and then turned around and headed for the school, she was going to tell him. She walked towards the Heads dorm to check if he was there first, she spoke the password and then walked in. She looked around the common room, he wasn't there, she knocked on his room door and opened it, he wasn't there either. She sighed and walked out of the Heads dorm and headed towards the Great hall to see if he was still there. She walked in and stopped, nearly everyone from each house was there and of course, so was he. She looked over to him and he noticed her looking at him, he glared at her again. She just gulped and walked towards him, his eyes widened, he didn't know what she was about to do. She stopped in front of him, the whole Slytherin table looked at her in confusion.

"Draco, I need to tell you something." She said and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Can it not wait until later, I'm kind of in the middle of a conversation." He snapped at her.

"No, it can't it's important." She said and he turned around and faced her fully and stood up.

"Hey everyone, Granger's going to confess her undying love for Draco!" Pansy shouted, the whole hall fell silent and looked at them. Hermione looked over at Pansy and glared at her, Pansy just smirked.

"I see you're not denying it, Granger." Pansy pointed out while still smirking triumphantly.

"No, no I'm not denying it, Parkinson." Hermione said and Pansy's eyes widened, as did most of the hall.

"Excuse me?" Draco said and Hermione looked at him again and then took a deep breath before facing the hall again.

"That's right everyone, I'm not afraid to admit it, I don't care what anyone thinks of it either. I am madly in love with Draco Malfoy." She shouted so everyone could hear. Whispers broke out in the hall, Hermione looked over at Ginny who smiled at her. Hermione looked at Draco who looked completely shocked at what Hermione had just done.

"And what do you have to say about this Draco?" Pansy asked and Draco turned around and looked at Pansy. She was hoping for him to do something like laugh at Hermione.

"Okay for one thing you." Draco started and pointed at Pansy. "You shut up." He ordered her before turning back to Hermione. "And you, after everything that's happened and after hating each other for years you think that just because you say you love me it changed everything? Do you honestly think I love you too" He asked Hermione who just dropped her head in disappointment. He lifted her head back up by her chin and she looked into his eyes once more, those hypnotising eyes.

"Because if you do, you would be correct." He said and Hermione smiled brightly at him. A few gasps filled the air, but they didn't care, they didn't even notice. They looked into each others eyes for a bit longer trying to think about what was going on in each others' minds.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" Hermione whispered and Draco chuckled before leaning in and kissing her. When they broke apart they hugged each other and Hermione looked up at the teachers, forgetting they were there. They looked just as surprised as the students, but Madame Pomfrey, as surprised as she was, smiled at Hermione. Hermione returned the smile before looking at Ginny one last time and mouthing 'Thank you' to her, Ginny just smiled once more. When the two pulled away they looked at each other and then realised something, no hate affect.

"I'm going to go sit with Ginny and that for today, but I'll see you later." Hermione said before placing a kiss on his cheek and walking over to the Gryffindor table. Neville looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Hermione raised her own eyebrow at him.

"What was that?" He asked, not rudely, just surprised. Luna chuckled softly and linked his arm.

"Neville, that is love." She said to him and Hermione smiled at her. Ginny patted Hermione's shoulder proudly.

"Now that, that was Gryffindor bravery." Ginny said and Hermione smiled.

"How is Harry and Ron going to take it though?" Hermione asked and Ginny shrugged.

"Well if they're real friends they will accept whoever you're with no matter who it is." Ginny said and Hermione nodded.

"I guess, I just don't want them thinking I'm betraying them or anything, you know what they think of Draco." Hermione said and Ginny just shrugged again. "Then again, I think Draco has it worse considering the fact that his family don't like me because of my blood and his friends won't like it either."

"Zabini seems to take it well." Ginny said and pointed her head over to the Slytherin table where Blaise was jokingly teasing Draco about what just happened a moment ago.

"We'll just have to see how everything goes, you never know, his family might have changed." Ginny said trying to think positively. Hermione didn't actually care if his family accepted it or not, the same way she didn't care if her friends accepted it or not. All that mattered to her right now was the fact that now they finally found their true loves.


End file.
